Love and War It Up: An Alternate Ending
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: This is my version of how the episode Love and War It Up could've ended if things had gone differently. Rogan. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: This is my version of what could have been done differently at the end of Love and War It Up. It begins during the scene where Logan and Rocky are in the gym and CeCe shows up. Enjoy.**

**Love and War It Up**

**An Alternate Ending**

_Grove High School, Friday Afternoon_

**Rocky**

"I'm really nervous," Logan, clad in his white badminton uniform, confided in me. We were standing near the bleachers inside his high school gymnasium, where the badminton championship game was being held, like it usually was. "I've never made it to the championship game before," he continued.

I reached out and gently patted my boyfriend's arm in support. "Relax, all right? You're going to do great," I said with confidence. "In fact, you are the best badminton player that I've ever met." I paused, rethinking my choice of words. "And I'm guessing the best I'll ever meet," I added.

Logan smiled a little, obviously pleased by my pep talk. Then he suddenly looked past my shoulder and his grin became a frown.

"Why is _she_ here?" he demanded.

I whipped my head around and gulped in surprise as soon as I saw the person whom Logan was referring to. It was CeCe, my best friend. At this moment, she was paying for a tube of candy. "I have no idea," I said truthfully.

While Logan went out to the court, I approached my red-haired friend. "Okay, CeCe, what are you doing here?" I queried, folding my arms over my stomach.

"I came to show my support," she answered simply.

I looked at the candy tube in her hand. "For candy?" I couldn't help asking dryly.

"No," CeCe began, "for you and Logan…_and_ candy. It's magic color-changing candy!" She had taken out a yellow piece and was now waving it in front of my face. When I didn't smile back, CeCe gave a heavy sigh and said, "Look, I feel really horrible about what I did, and I'm sorry."

I said nothing. Memories of that disastrous evening, about two days ago, were resurfacing in my mind. I remembered how in a rather desperate attempt to get Logan and CeCe to get along with each other, I had turned what was meant to be her first nighttime dinner date with my boyfriend into a double date and convinced CeCe to bring along her own guy…

"_Okay, CeCe, look," I said seriously. We were sitting in Crusty's, Logan had to leave to get to badminton practice, and now it was just CeCe and I here alone. "We need to talk, all right? We're getting older, and we're going to need to learn how to navigate these new dating dynamics when it comes to our best-friendship."_

_CeCe sighed. "I know, it's just that…it's hard for me to hang out with you and a guy that I can't stand…"_

_I thought for a second. Then, I got an idea. "Logan and I were supposed to have our first dinner date tomorrow night…maybe we can turn it into a double date, and you can bring someone."_

I admit that it was hasty choice on my part, but I had faith that it would run as smoothly as possible.

That was, until CeCe decided to show up at Crusty's with the one person in Chicago that I could _not_ stand, Casper Carrington the Third. The same guy who had beat me every year in the academic decathlon since the seventh grade.

CeCe continued on with her explanation. "I'm going to try to make an honest effort." She put the yellow piece of candy into her mouth, and as a result, her next statement came out muffled. "A real, honest effort this time, because you mean so much to me." CeCe began say more, but it her words were indistinguishable.

It didn't matter. Since I was well aware of how her mind worked, I had some idea of what she was trying to say. At the end of her speech, CeCe grinned nervously at me.

"Thanks, CeCe," I told her gratefully. "It means a lot to me that you're here."

Her face lit up.

"C'mon, let's get a seat," I suggested.

CeCe walked behind me as we strolled over to the bleachers. She glanced casually about the gym. "Wow, there's only like, eight people here," she remarked.

"I know, apparently, it's some kind of a record turnout this year," I laughed in reply, taking a seat on the bench.

* * *

**Logan**

I couldn't believe it. After all that work I had put in preparing for my first badminton championship game, I lost the match all because of that flying hot dog. And I felt sure that a certain CeCe Jones had something to do with it. There was voice in my head telling me to stop and think for a minute, but I chose to ignore it, allowing my anger to get the better of me.

"Now I get why you showed up," I said to CeCe, pointing a finger accusingly at her. "You came here to sabotage me so I'd lose." Out the corner of my eye, I noticed a few people who were sitting on the bleachers were observing this scene unfold.

CeCe was quick to defend herself. "Look, Logan…it was an accident," she stammered. "It was a Presto Change-o Rainbow Ball slash hot dog accident…"

I scowled at her, not daring to trust her claim. "Oh, please, it was a highly calculated hot dog attack!" I countered. The minute it came out, I realized that my argument might've sounded a bit extreme, but I just could not think rationally at the moment. I wanted to say more, but then I suddenly felt a hand gently touch my shoulder.

"Logan, please," a soft voice spoke behind me. "Calm down. It was an accident."

I turned my head slightly to see my girlfriend of two weeks, Rocky Blue, fixing me with a stern, yet reassuring look in her dark brown eyes. "Really?" I asked slowly. She nodded sincerely in return.

I've always known Rocky to be an honest person, someone who stuck to the truth no matter what. So why would she be lying about this? Perhaps she was right—I really needed to calm down.

I breathed in a mouthful of air, counted to three, and then I exhaled slowly. I felt most of the pent up anger inside my chest begin to leave at a miraculous rate.

Now, feeling more at ease, I looked back at CeCe. She was biting her lip, eyeing me from underneath her red bangs. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Rocky's right, you know…I didn't plan to sabotage you." The redhead sighed softly. "I actually came down here to show my support."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is this true?" I asked Rocky. The brunette nodded once again.

CeCe went on, fidgeting with her fingers as she did so. "Listen, Logan…I realize that this might be a little late, but I believe I owe you an apology." She swallowed hard before continuing. "First things first. When you and Rocky started dating two weeks ago, a big part of me refused to accept it. I just hated the fact that my best friend's new boyfriend was a guy that I couldn't stand. I knew Rocky wanted me to make an effort and get along with you, but I didn't respect her wishes." Her eyes flickered briefly in Rocky's direction. "I realize now that I haven't exactly been a very good friend recently. I should've accepted her relationship with you from the start, and I also should've been more supportive. And, most importantly, I shouldn't have placed my best friend in a rough spot by letting my issues with you stand in the way of her happiness."

"Speaking of problems…" CeCe cleared her throat. "Logan, you and I both know that we have our differences. We got off on the wrong start with each other, and I think it's time to make a change. Is it…possible that maybe you and I could put an end to the disagreements? I think we need to at least try to get along, for Rocky's sake…" She gulped once again. "And also Logan, I want to apologize for the way that I've been treating you. If I hadn't decided to hold a grudge against you for firing me from Bob's Kabobs, then maybe all this fighting could have been avoided. I was wrong, and I am really, _really_ sorry…will you forgive me?"

I was at a loss for words. I never expected to hear all that come out of CeCe's mouth. I searched her face and I clearly saw the regret in her eyes…was she truly sorry?

Should I forgive her? I thought back on all the bickering and the teasing…and now that I think about it, I realized that I was no better than she was. I recalled—with a twinge of guilt—the time when I humiliated her for being a quitter, and the other times when we fought. I always thought she was the sort of person who didn't have a care in the world for anything.

And yet…

Suddenly, I felt Rocky's hand gently squeeze my shoulder. _Do it for Rocky_, a voice in my head encouraged. _You don't want to force her to choose between you and CeCe, now do you? And you know full well that she'll pick her best friend. That's how it works. Are you going to risk losing her?_

* * *

**Rocky**

I grew more and more worried with each second that passed. I held my breath and tightened my grip on Logan's shoulder out of anxiety as I waited for his response.

"I'll forgive you," he said to CeCe, "under one condition."

"What condition?" CeCe asked. I was curious as well.

"That you forgive me too," Logan finished. He let out a sigh. "As much as you ticked me off, I didn't need to be so harsh in return. I've called you a lot of things that I really shouldn't have said, like telling you that you were useless and irresponsible, but now I realize that I was wrong. I'm sorry."

CeCe was silent, and then her lips broke into a small smile. "I forgive you," she spoke.

I felt as though a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders. _Finally_, I thought.

* * *

**A/N: The End.**


End file.
